falling for the bad one
by JediTara
Summary: when Abigail Carter meets Loki things are going to get weird 1st fanFic be nice
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1****st**** fanfic so be nice **

**Disclaimer I do not own nothing from this story just my too girls Abigail and Natalee **

The one day I leave work late I know living in New York City there are lots of people out that late I was walking past Stark tower when a man in black was looking at me I was staring at the person behind the man in black he had short brown hair and blue eyes and he looked like he worked out a lot I looked away not wanted to look like a creeper so I went back to my apparent building I opened the door hay I call out to my roommate oh good I was getting ready to call the cops Gail ok sorry Natalee ok I am going to get pizza do you want to come fine let me change first I go in to my room and put on my black and green love pink sweatpants from Victoria's secret and my white Deathly Hallows T- shirt and my black and green dc shoes ok let's go get some pizza we leave the building and I don't know how to put this someone was witching us Gail ware are you listing to me sorry I got l that felling like someone is witching me I sad ok no more witching Supernatural for you Natalee sad now she is going to mock me oh I think I seen Sam and dean at the gas station today oh leave them out she cut me off do you want to find Castiel in a liquor Store I think there is one down the street ok stop you are so paranoid she said omg look if this is a another No it not she said Tony Stark just walked in I went to look and it was the man with the blue eyes they sit at the table be side us I start eating my pizza when my phone go's off it is a text from Natalee "**oh my I can't believe it Irion man is sitting 3 feet away from me so happy do you think he will take a pick with me** ''I send a text back **" don't let the man eat his pizza stop looking you look like a creeper stocker '' **she look at me come on No lee I am not going to make a fool of myself oh you are no fun and she got up and went over to Tony Stark I put my hands to my face oh my god this is so embarrassing I can hear her saying hi mister Stark I am a big fan do you mind tacking a picture with me Natalee sad ok I would love to tony sad the man with iron man look liked he was like what the hell Stark then she thanked him and came back to the table ok time to go I sad _but Gail_ no buts we are going you made an twatt of your self

**Well that is the end of this let me know if you want me to go on **

**~~ JediTara3990~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for reading the 1**__**st**__** part I was thinking this was a good start **_

_**Do I look like Stan lee no I am not I am so poor don't sue me I own Abigail Carter and Natalee **_

Oh come on Gail that was not cool Natalee sad why did you get us out of there so fast I feel like I was being watch by someone lee come s and sitting next to me now do you think they found us yet no not them someone else well I am going to bed now good night lee good night Gail she calls back

_She is in a room underground lab she see scientist on computers and this little blue glowing cube I go over to it and look then I hear shut it down doctor it is spiking Agent Colson is coming with the director now the man they called the director comes in and wants to know how this happened ware is Agent Barton the director ask a man that looked like a school teacher oh the hawk he up in his nest the grown shook this bright light came out and on the other side was a man the director sad_ "**sir can you please put down the **_**Spear'' **__the new man killed half the people in the room he touched the one man with the spear mind control that is cool I said to myself next thing I know the portal man is staring at me he sad _**"I can feel you come find me Abigail you felt me watching you your powers are growing stronger''** he turned to say " **I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with Glorious** **purpose'' **I woke up screaming

The next day I was at work Gail my boss calls me I am sending you out on assignment you are going to hear this astrophysicist talking in Germany you will be going tomorrow morning can you go bob ask me yes I will go good hear is your boarding pass and hotel you will be staying in money for the trip have fun go home and pack I get on to the elevator I someone is watching me I know your there I can feel you the elevator stops and the portal man come right in front of me **oh you're a clever girl are you not many people can feel me **what do you want from me I ask **I want to help you before S.H.I.E.L.D knows about you are powerful ** _oh why does he have to be so dam attractive not helping brain _why do you want to help me you are the first person to who I had a connection from my powers **we are similar to one another Abigail we almost have the same passed and I will come for you to keep you save ** I blush so hard on my pale skin he smiled at me and took my hand and kissed it tell we meet for real milady then he left and the elevator opened and I went home so shocked of what happened

When I get back home I hear Natalee in the kitchen I came in and sat down she looks at me so who is the guy what I say OH Abigail Carter you are so blushing still. It is nothing Natalee I have to go on an assignment tomorrow she cuts in oh are you going with mister hot thing No Nat it is for work she cuts in one more time you can make mister hot thing work related NATALEE you have a dirty mind I sad fine let me take you to the airport fine

I fall asleep on the plane and I saw him sitting his eyes wear closed then he jolted awake he looked at me he looked scared I put my hand in his it will be ok I have to win the battle first he said what battle is that is that I said I am going to invade and make the planet my kingdom and me the king of all I look at him and what about me I sad in a low voice _oh what was that I sound like a Greek tragedy_ he just look at me then the dream went away what was this was falling for Loki

Most of the day went by tonight was the gala and it was a formal event so I went to get a gown it was a simple green long gown strapless with a gold braided belt I was going to go in to the art building it was really nice she goes in and there is music plying and talks to sum people she go's looking at the art in the room a large altar is in the room the astrophysicist starts to talk and he starts talking about meteor's and that him and his team are working on I just look up and to see Loki in a suit up on the upper level I which him come down the stars I know something bad is going to happen but I don't want to say he brings his staff up an smokes the man out people scream and Loki grabs the man and flips him on to the altar and tacks this thing out of his coat and puts it in the man's eye and people start screaming and running a way Loki face was one of happiness of the fleeing people he looks around and sees me he walks passed me his suit disappeared and his green and gold armor he has on go out the back no one will stop you Barton will meet you outside go with him I ran out the back door and like Loki sad there was a man out there are you Barton? He looked at me oh you are Abigail come with me he sad is that AC-DC music plying from the other side of the building my head began to pond and I hear a man screaming I focus on the voice how can I help you. You can hear me I am a mindreader who are you I am Agent Barton and I am under Loki s power where are they going to take him they will take him to S.H.I.E.l.D hella carrier. I need to get there no you're not what are you going to stop me because you will lose well then if you want to get on the hella carrier you are going to need S.H.I.E.L.D gear

_**SHIEID Hell carrier **_

When I got on the carrier I saw a man in Red white and blue suit and a buff blonde dude with armor like Loki's but his was red and silver the woman that I saw in the agents mind and a skinny little man with a purple shirt I can hear fury on the intercom when he is talking to Loki _**"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant Boot ''**_ Fury sad Loki laughs and says "_**It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me" Built for something a lot stronger than you. Oh, I've heard.**__ Loki looks into the camera through which Banner and the others are watching the interrogation on the monitor]_

_**The mindless beast, makes play to be the man [the others watch on the monitor Loki getting interrogated]**_

_**Loki: How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you.**_

_**Fury: How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.**_

_**Loki: Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is. **_

_**Fury: Yeah, well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something. **_The in Taragation was over and the others people at the table were talking the man with the brown hair sad "_He really grows on you, doesn't he? _The one in the red suit _"Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play_?" Thor is a god and Loki's brother "_He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any worlds know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect Tesseract" _so an army, from outer space. The captain sad I have to find him I search for his mind come on ware are you I find him in the prison _Abigail why are you hear i came to find you I can get you out of the prison no not yet ware are you so I know where you are when I make my escape I am with you in the cell with you they can't see you can they no they can't not unless I want them to _use your powers to tell them to come then there was an explosionwhat was that I ask that I asked that my dear will be are way out .this man came out and he was in black but all I cooed see was blue eyes get her out of here bring her to the ship yes sir then he tends to me if you are fond out do not tell them nothing I will I tell him and I leave the prison level behind

~~ JediTara3990~~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok hear it is I loved righting this it was so fun I was righting this with my best friend who is also my aboded sister Natalee love you sis when you read this so know this is going to be a good chapter hope you like it I will try to update soon but with work and school I don't know so hope you like this happy Friday **_

**After leaving the prison level **

Why was Loki so prorated of me? Why did I not want to leave his side but the feeling was making me sick well at least I was getting off this "plane boat thing "the man that was with me said miss this way this man came out of nowhere with a very big gun he said move a way please the man looked at me my guard fired his gun but was to late the agent was too fast for him I put up my hands in surrender and he took me in to custody I felt for Loki mind "_they got me I said don't tell them about me he sad I won't my army well be coming soon he said can you get my sister out of the city these people will go after Natalee I will put her in a safe place he stopped thank you Loki _and that was the last time that I heard from him.

_**Latter on the hella carrier**_

I was being interrogated by Agent pill Coulson he ask me how I got on the hella carrier and what I know about Loki I said nothing to the Agent we know you were in Germany at the same place Loki killed the astrophysicist you were missing from the other people pill said. I did my best acting voice _"I was at that party when Loki was there when all the people were running out the mane door I went out the back and I was grabbed by a man with short brown hair and a bow and arrows he had ice blue eyes and after that I was on your ship with your gun in my face" I_ finish then Agent Coulson gave me a photo of the man that Loki sent me to is this the man that grabbed you in Germany he put the photo of Agent Barton in front of me this is the person but his eyes were ice blue not jet black who is he I ask but the Agent said I will be back soon and with that he left the room .

_**In the 3**__**rd**__** Person **_

Agent Coulson went back to tell the detour how the interrogation went well she doesn't know much about Loki sir. She was grabbed in Germany by Barton after that nothing well Agent hill director fury ask she does not have much of a passed the only thing I can find of this girl is this newspaper article "15 teen year old girl found after hikers found the teen in the Catskill Mountains in upstate New York the Agent stopped and after that fury asked Agent hill nothing she said. Thor came in and went over to the table and keep stark away from the computers this time all the others came in "_**OK WHAT IS SO important I am trying to find rock of ages sit**_ down stark fury said this girl is connected to Loki somehow Barton looked at the photo but he did not say nothing because he did know her and Loki was extremely protective of her but he did not know why. Thor's eyes went Big I want to see her _**NOW **_Thor went out of the room he know what room she was in and he has not seen her cease she disappeared from Asgard he went it to the room where she was he opened the door she was sitting there _**Ariana **_he sad .__

_**Abigail \Ariana **_

_Who are you and why are you calling me Ariana my name is Abigail _carter and I don't know where he is Ariana you don't_ remember me should I remember you I ask he put his big hands on my face I look in to his eyes Ariana what happened to you I ….was ….thor….help….me. My eyes closed and I fade in to the dark._

_3__rd__ person _

Ariana went limp in his arms the mark of the allfather appeared overhead ok what was that my father put a spell on her and made her not remember people she knows Thor said to fury she said she doesn't know where Loki is he said Ariana is the only person Loki trusted when he fall off the bifrost she went missing after and to find her hear. Well fury I went to know how Loki fond her after he came here.

_**Thank you for reading my story tell me what you think and yes I did use Ariana Grande name **_

_**~~Jeditara3990~~ **_


	4. Chapter 4

I will tell you Ariana story Thor told the other people in the room her story begins back on Asgard.

_**One year earlier **_

_**ASGARD: **_

Ariana ware are you Loki ask oh come on you of all people can find me _or can't you find me did I just outsmart the grate Loki! _ Ha I don't think so Ariana. Boo oh she looks behind her oh you cheater why thank you he said. Thor and his friends went by he was staring at him walk with me I sad trying to get him away from Thor and his friends before he prinks them _I should be king not thor I am the oldest son of oden _he said. Don't go and do something stupid now I said you know me that won't be in till latter on I laugh. _You __**should**__ be king _I say to him you are better than your brother he is restless and compulsive and he almost got you killed that one time. I know Aria but the allfather gave Thor the thorn well it is late and I will see you there tomorrow he sad kissing the top of my head I will always be on your side Loki I know you will because I will always be there for you Aria.

_**Coronation of Thor: **_

I was not listing to what the allfather was saying Odin when he sad Frost Giants I looked at Loki then Odin hit his staff down the king left with Thor. Loki what happened how did Frost Giants get passed Heimdall and in to the vault don't worry Aria I will go and find out what happened and he walks away. The Jotuns must pay for what they have done! Thor said Odin walk-in they have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well. All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants have stolen even one of these relics...But They didn't. Well I want to know why! They did what they did. Odin I have a truce with Laufey, king of the Jotuns. He just broke your truce! Odin said what action would you take? March into Jotunheim as you once did. You're thinking only as a warrior. Yelling at Odin Thor said but this was an act of war! It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail. Still yelling at the all father but look how far they got! We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed Thor did not care as king of Asgard...! Then Odin was mad at his son BUT YOU'RE NOT KING! Not yet. Thor went out of the vault.

Loki fond Aria in there spot oh Loki what happened two frost Giants got in to the weapons vault **oh** Loki that is bad Thor what's to go to Jotunheim and ask oh you know why Thor wants to go there to start a war don't go there all of you will be killed by them don't say that I will always be there for you. I know that is why I love you I go over and kiss him. I will go find Thor and try to talk him out from going there. Loki went to find his Brother. It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother. Today was to be my day of triumph Thor said. I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, everything. They were able to slip past Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again Next time with an army. There's nothing you can do without defying Father. Thor looks at Loki No! No, no, no, no! I know that look! It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders! Thor, its madness they will kill us if we go there if they got an army in hear they will kill all of us and Lady Ariana I know how much she means to you that is why we must go. Fine lets us go then.

That night they rode out to the bifrost I know where you wish to go Heimdall said but be warned, I shall uphold my sacred oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, my gate will remain shut and you will be left to perish on the cold waste of Jotunheim. Volstagg asked the gate keeper couldn't you just keep the bridge open for us? Keeping the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim, with you on it. Thor said I have no plans to die today. The gatekeeper said to Thor None do.

_**After the battle on Jotunheim:**_

_**Odin appears in Jotunheim**_ Thor calls out Father, we'll finish them together! SILENCE! The old king said Oh allfather the house of Odin is full of traitors Laufey said your boy stated this if he wants war he will get it but just then the bridge opened and they were back home get him to the healers NOW GO. Sif and the three left.

_**Nobody's pov:**_

The old king was so mad at Thor for going to Jotunheim you stared a war and so I tack from you your power and I cast you out Odin enchants Mjolnir Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of THOR and hurls Mjolnir after Thor. Odin did what he banished Thor for what he did that was a little extreme of the allfather I said to Loki you looked trouble are you all right. Oh I am fine no you're not tell me NO I am going out Loki is at the volt now. Odin discovers Loki holding the Casket of Ancient Winters. **Stop** Odin said Loki ask Odin Am I cursed? No Odin answered what am I? You are my son. Loki turns and looks at Odin his Features briefly blue and Red eyes chill what more than that? He asked. Loki appears in Jotunheim Kill him Laufey said after all I've done for you?...So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard. That was just a bit of fun, really. To ruin my brother's big day, and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer. I will hear you. I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies. Why not kill him yourself? I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you...Laufey stands, his expression and you can return Jotunheim to all its, uh...glances around Glory. I... accept.

_**Arianna pov**_:

Loki what happened to you I been looking for you. Aria my father has fallen in to the Odin sleep and I am now king. Because Thor is gone now the thorn is yours well then what happens to us now I ask you don't want to still be with me I know. Don't say that I will keep you safe because I do care for you. Then tell me what is wrong you are upset tell me what is Loki tell me. I have to go now. I am going to find out I will go in to your memories Loki. OH NO THIS IS NOT GOOD LOKI HOW COUD YOU DO THIS.

_**Thank you for reading this I know it has late well I lost the 1**__**st**__** part of this chapter so I had to do redo the whole thing this is part 1 and part two will come next week Saturday I will try to update soon think you sooo much my sister Natalee help me on the re right love you girl **_

_**`` JediTara3990`` **_


	5. Chapter 5

This is the Re do of chapter 5 I did like the last one

No I sad grabbing him I won't go without you. You have too I am sorry too have to do this to you Aria he put his hand over my eyes and I went on the floor I can't have you following me. Thor busted his way in to the room but Loki was long gone he come over to me Arianna ware is he I try to tell him but I can't speak thor helps me up I close my eyes and enter his mined to talk thor he has tackin I can't talk I don't know how long this spell will work _**it was him all of it it was him**_. Thor left me Thor will kill Loki if I don't stop him. I was running down the bifrost to save Loki I saw Thor going to kill him I used my elemental powers it sent them over the bridge _**NO **_I schemed and jumped off the bridge I grabbed Loki and thor grabbed me from the bridge then the all father came and got thor before we all went over I was crying no don't let go of me don't leave me I whispered then Loki sad _I could have done it father …no Loki _ the king sad he looked at me one last time then let go of my hand and he was gone _**NO….NO….NO **_I was still crying my best friend was gone.

_**End of Thor s story **_

Hi people I am sick so I Re doing this one try to update soon

~~ Jedi Tara 3990~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok I am sooo sorry for not updating I was sick for half a month and I had work and I live at school and I have to be out of my room by the 17**__**th**__** and I am going to stay the summer at my mom's home she has my dogs when me and my sis are at school and this move is big for me and for people who read my story action scene are hard for me to get down I will get a chapter up soon if it kills me **_

_**~~ Jedi Tara ~~**_


	7. Chapter 7

I can hear people talking outside my door the door opened I was throws people from when I passed out she is up now sir thank you doctor. Thor how did I get hear Arianna yes thor just then the man with the eye patch asked ware did Loki go he ask I don't know I am sorry I sad then a flash of green and I was then sitting on a chair in a nice pent house. What just happened? **Oh come on Ari you know that trick Ari **I got up and walk over to hem you are alive after that I smacked him so hard in the face **do you know how much I …smacked him again and yelling at him **what are you doing hear my armyis coming and I will rule and be king. What why are you doing this this is not you what happened to you I was going to be king not Thor so you are going to bring an army just so you can be king you are too old to be having a temper tantrum you are my friend don't do this I am sorry Aria but I have too I have no choicejust then the tesseract came up to open the portal the Chitauri Oh Loki you are leading the army for him he wants to kill all life. And so you are working for the mad Titan I asked how did you know well he wants the power gem's the tesseract is one of the five and he commands the Chitauri and your staff is the mind control gem your eyes too there blue not green . I am not stupid Loki I know it is him. Then Thor comes out from the outside Loki stop this or I will it can't be stopped he comes in he is going to get himself killed the last time this happened… NO STOP NOW my powers were heightened and I have to stop this now but the Titan s powers on Loki are too strong to brake Arianna stop Loki said _no l have save you because I love you I am sorry then all went dark _


End file.
